Living a Dream, Singing the Song of Life Again
by Ellis-chan
Summary: Folken's daughter. That is all u need to know.
1. The Hidden Child of Folken Fanel

****

Disclaimer: Just as a lil' conformation:I do NOT own anything that you know I don't own. Got that? Ok, I know, this probably would NEVER happen but hey, that's what _freedom of expression_ or whatever is about right? So, like no flames PLEASE because they scare me! If the fic seem unfinished that's because it is. I'm still thinking of more to write. Bear with me, I never finish things all at once!

****

Living a Dream, Singing the Song of Life Again

Chapter one

The Hidden Child of Folken Fanel

****

My POV

"Mamma! Mamma!" The little girl cried out, her sopping wet violet hair hung limply on her shoulders and down her back and her clothes clung to her skinny body, giving her a poor, sickly appearance. "MAMMA!" She cried even louder to the hot humid air. The rain then came down harder and she was forced to seek shelter under the awning of a small store where she cried herself to sleep.

****

****

That was three years ago this night. I was only fourteen then, ha ha, I was _so _skinny...of course I was malnourished, sickly and I never had a sure home. That's what it was like in Asturia three years ago. Everyone was sickly and poor, except the infinitely rich, one of whom I would become a week after my sweet mother's death. I hated that life and made the fact known to all whom I met. I told them, I told them over and over that I had a father; a father that would want me. Take care of me. Ha ha poor fools, if they had only listened...but...why don't I tell you. You would like that eh? 

****

~*~*~

The streets of Palas, Asturia; 2:00am Mystic Moon time. Two hours after my mother's death from Tuberculosis. 

I ran for shelter from the rain. At first I tried to drag my mother's limp body with me. _She's still alive, I know she is...she has to be._ I was too weak, so I left her there...in the street. I ran like the hounds of hell were at my feet. I ran to cleanse my thoughts. I ran to stop the burning and stinging in my eyes. But mostly, I ran to forget. Soon enough I found shelter under a small awning in front of the meat Shoppe. I cried myself to sleep.

****

****

As soon as the sun came up I was off again, but this time I could not run as fast. I was worn out from the night before and could hardly even stand, but I still ran. The colorfully clothed residents of Palas stared at me as I ran past. Shocked at my behavior. The running soon became too much for my sick, frail body and I passed out. Before my vision dimmed and blurred I realized where I was. The palace of the Duchie of Fraid; Chid.

****

Folken's POV

I remember that day all to clearly. Ana told me that she was with child...I was happy for her at the time though I knew that if anything should happen to her I would not be able to care for our child. I told her so and she understood. I had duties as the commander of the Zaibach army and a baby would get in my way. She had told me that she knew full well what she was getting herself into when she decided to fall in love with me. For the months before she gave birth we were happy. I stayed with her at all times, afraid for her, as well as the new life that she carried. The whole time it seemed like I was living a dream. I would be a father! _If only Van were here to see this...he would be proud..._

After three hours of waiting, Loxy was born. A daughter...not a son as I would have liked, but still as precious to me as pure gold. She had her mother's beautiful Violet hair. Ana stated at once that she had my eyes and would let no one make her believe otherwise. I laughed with her when Loxy fell asleep in my awkward embrace. But then, as usual, just when I had settled into what I figured would be my new life; I was called back to Zaibach to send Dilandau out to battle. _Damn Dornkirk, damn Dilandau._

****

****

It was fourteen years before I finally heard from my daughter. The note I received from her was scrawled on a piece of thick, stately parchment that was stamped with the seal of Freid, but the handwriting inside was casual, even lazy. She wrote about how Ana had died and wrote vulgar things that ran to the extent of: 

'if you really loved us, why didn't you save us?'

I wished so badly to go to Chid's palace and demand to see her. To explain to her why I hadn't been there...that I was sad too, and to comfort her. I had been a bad father and I realized it then. But there was nothing I could do 


	2. To Live Again, Becoming a Dragon Slayer ...

****

Disclaimer: Just as a lil' conformation:I do NOT own anything that you know I don't own. Got that? Ok, I know, this probably would NEVER happen but hey, that's what _freedom of expression_ or whatever is about right? So, like no flames PLEASE because they scare me...if the fic seems unfinished that's because it is. I'm still thinking of more to write. Bear with me, I never finish things all at once!

****

Living a Dream, Singing the Song of Life Again

Chapter Two

To Live Again, Becoming a Dragon Slayer of Zaibach

Dilandau's POV

It was raining that day. The rain poured down on the roof of the Vione as I sat on my throne and brooded, a usual day for me. The bottle of wine in front of me was getting dangerously low and Guimel strode up with a new bottle. Just then, Gatti came in with a message. _What now?_

"Sir..."

"Whaaaatt?!" I whined. _God, did I just whine?_

"There's a girl. Migel found her outside the Vione...what should we do?"

"Kill her." I smirked, then thought..."Wait! Pump her for information first!"

"_What _information Sir?"

"It doesn't matter you idiot! Just make her talk, but wait until I'm there, I want to see her cry!" Gatti left and I laughed hysterically for awhile. Finally, something to do!

****

The girl was pretty...I had to give her that much. I'd never seen anyone with hair like that. It was violet, a deep purple. _Snap out of it Dilandau!_ Gatti started the interrogation.

"Who are you?"

"Loxy."

"Last name?"

"None, I don't have one." Her answers were quick and clear and she didn't leave anything out, it was sickening. I couldn't make her squirm. _Now for the good questions._

"What are your connections to the Duchie of Freid?"

"I was fostered at the palace for a year, then I ran away and now I am here. Other than that I have no connections." I stood up abruptly, and was vaguely aware that my chair fell over.

"Tell us the truth bitch!" She shook a bit and I glared. Only to have her glare right back.

"That's the truth _sir._ I don't lie. Especially not to higher officials." _What? Was she really saying that?_

"What are you saying girl?"

"I'm saying that I'm not stupid enough to tell a lie to you Master Dilandau. And..." she stood up straight and tall. "I want you to consider accepting me as a Dragon Slayer." _That was bold. Commendable._ I made a faint motion to Migel, my most trusted Dragon Slayer. In turn he pulled out his sword and assumed a fighting stance. The girl tensed up.

"Shesta."

"Sir?"

"Give the girl your sword." He did so without a word and I walked over to a chair that was set in the corner. "Now girl. Can you use a sword?"

"Yes sir."

"Then use it."

My POV

He accepted me! Me, Little Loxy of Nowhere in Particular was now Little Loxy of The Zaibach Empire...I got a uniform, a sword that I tried out the minute I got (It cut the air like butter!). Later that day I found out why it was so hard to be a Dragon Slayer...I got insulted beyond words. _hahaha, the little Dragon Slayers are jealous of me! _I was the only female Ryuugekitai. _Damn, him! He's so sure I won't make it! I'll show him!_

****


End file.
